Oh Mother
by TurCha
Summary: AU- Pan is a singer and after all her hard times in life she seems to have pulled through along with her mother. So here's her song that tells you a part of her life.


'Oh Mother' 9:23 start

Summary: AU- Pan is a singer and after all her hard times in life she seems to pull though along with her mother. So here's her song that tells you her life

Note:

"Text" - Normal Story**  
"Text" -Song Lyrics **  
_"Text" -Flashback Story  
_

* * *

20 years… how time had passed, even tough it was the worst times in life they managed to pull through, now free from it all, they finally got what they deserve in life.

_Years ago she had ran away to him, thinking it was love, but it turned out to be nothing more then sheer lust, that eventually wore away_.

Late one night in the city where life was lived though art and music, there was one voice that silenced all when it was heard, and tonight it would be heard at Mel's Club.

It was a full house, just to hear a note of this amazing voice. The room was dark with slight talking going around not noticing the stool on stage or the figure sitting on it in the dark. The sound of a piano was heard and the room grew silent, looking at the stage. A thin dim light came on from up above, revealing the person sitting on the stool.

There she sat a young female with her head down. A microphone in her hand, wearing a simple black dress with her long dark hair down in natural waves. She looked up at the crowd.

**Whoa…Oh…Yeah**

**She was so young with innocent eyes**

**She always dreamt of a fairy tale life**

**And all the things your money can't buy**

**She though that he was a wonderful guy**

_A female sat on a park bench with a sketchpad on her lap drawling the birds as they flew by, along with castles in the mountains and fairies flying around._

"_What's that you're drawling?" asked a voice from behind. She turned to look to see a young and handsome boy standing over her shoulder._

"_Its just something I though of."_

"_It's very pretty, just like you." She smiled in return_

"_Could I offer to get you something, maybe an ice-cream." He asked_

"_Uh, sure that would be nice" he helped her up and they left._

_I love you too much, and they won't let me be with you… they don't understand"_

"_Then let's run away together, I promise to take care of you" He kissed her forehead and she smiled and nodded "Alright."_

**Then suddenly things seamed to change**

**It was the moment she took on his name**

**He took his anger out on her face**

**She kept all of her pain locked away**

"_Where have you been?" he yelled_

"_Honey, I was at the store" she simply replayed_

"_Don't lie to me, you're cheating on me!" He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled him toward himself. Shaking her as he yelled. "Answer me, Who is it? Who are you cheating on me with?"_

"_..You're hurting me…"_

"_I asked who!"_

"_Uh...no…one… I swear, I just… uh went to the store."_

"_Liar!" He then slapped her across the face and left the room. Leaving her on the ground with blood coming from her mouth. And crying alone._

**Oh Mother, we're stronger**

**For all of the tears you have shed**

**Oh mother, don't look back**

**Cause he'll never hurt us again**

**So mother I thank you**

**From all that you've done and still do**

**You got me; I got you**

**Together we'll always pull through**

**We always pull though**

**We always pull though**

**Oh Mother, Oh mother, Oh mother**

**It was the day he turned on the kids**

**That she knew she had to leave him**

**So many voices inside of her head **

**Saying over and over and over**

**:"You dissever much more then this"**

_He came in drunk looking at the children sitting in the living room._

"_Where the hell is that women?" He yelled_

"_Mama's not home yet, she's at work" Said the little girl with dark hair._

"_Work? Work? Who the hell said she could work?"_

"_Papa, you don't look good let's get ya to bed" said his older daughter walking over to him and holding his arm to help him walk._

"_Get the fuck off me!" He pushed her off making her stumble and fall to the ground._

"_Anna, Anna. Are you ok?" asked the younger one. Her sister just nodded._

"_The bitch will be fine, now go get me a drink!" he yelled_

"_Anna, what's that on your face?"_

"_It's nothing mama" Ann said turning back to her homework, trying to avoid the question._

"_Papa hit her again mama…"_

"_Oh my baby" She hugged her children and kissed their foreheads "I'll fix this don't you worry…"_

**She was so sick of believing the lies and trying to hide**

**Covering the cuts and bruises (cuts and bruises)**

**So tiered of defending her life, she could have died**

**Fighting for the lives of her children**

"_Oh Honey what happed to your arms, is that husband of yours beating you?"_

"_No auntie May I just ran into the door, you know how clumsy I can be" She said pulling at the long sleeve trying to cover the bruises from her husband's strong grip._

_In the middle of the night she walked to her children's room, waking them up._

"_Come on girls, pack your bags"_

"_Where are we going mama?" asked her youngest still half asleep._

"_Away, now come and pack we're going."_

_As she was walking out the door a hand grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back in. "Where the fuck do you think your going bitch?"_

"_Let go, your hurting me."_

"_So you though you could take your children and run away is that it?" He pulled harder and slapped her across the face._

"_Please not in front of the kids…" She cried as he slapped her to the ground and stood back. "If you try to leave again I swear I'll kill you." He said and walked away. _

"_Mama, Mama" her daughters came up and hugged their injured mother _

"_Please mama, don't leave us."_

"_I would never do that." She gave a weak smile and hugged them, as tears formed in her eyes…she felt like she failed them once again._

**Oh mother, we're stronger**

**From all the tears you have shed (all the tears you have shed)**

**Oh mother, don't look back**

**Cause he'll never hurt us again (he'll never hurt us again)**

**So mother I thank you (thank you)**

**For all that you've done and still do (still do)**

**You got me, I got you (yeah you got me, I got you)**

**Together we always pull though**

**Oh mother, oh mother, oh mother**

**All of your life you have spent**

**Bearing hurt and regret**

**But mama, he'll never touch us again**

**For every time he tried to bring you down**

**Just remember who's still around**

**It's over and we're stronger**

**And we'll never have to go back again**

_It was now or never she though_

"_Women where the hell is my drink!" he yelled from the living room_

"_I'm bringing it." She said as she poured his liquor into the glass and added a pill._

"_Here you go." She said putting the glass and bottle in front of him._

"_Good now get rid of the damn brats and don't make any noise. He said as he took a sip and watched TV. "Come on girls, go to your rooms." They nodded and went._

_30 minutes later the house was quite except for the TV that was on. Looking into the living room she saw that her husband was fast asleep. 'Great that pill worked'_

_Running to the girl's room she told them to pack and that they wouldn't be coming back._

**Oh mother, we're stronger**

**From all of the tears you have shed**

**Oh mother don't look back**

**Cause he'll never hurt us again**

_As they stood at the bus terminal her youngest one asked "Mama where are we going?"_

'_Last call for the bus to New York City, now boarding!' yelled the conductor._

"_Home baby…were going home." She said as she hugged her daughters and they boarded the bus. Leaving the life they knew behind just like a bad chapter in a book._

**So mother, I thank you**

**For all that you've done and still do**

**You got me, I got you**

**Together we always pull though **

**We always pull though (yeah)**

**We always pull though (yeah)**

"**I love you mom"**

She bowed her head as the faint sound of music ended and the lights dimmed. And the only sound was the clapping of the crowd.

The End

I think that's it. I wanted Pan to be the young girl that's now singing so that's why she doesn't have a name in the story… Of course the mother is Videl and I know the abusive/drunk father is Gohan (Not that I like it like that) but it works with the song. This story can go with any anime or even my other characters. So I might just do it also for Naruto but we'll see. This is my idea so please don't take it…and if you see any stories like it please let me know. I'm very proud of this story and I hope to update some more soon. So please leave a review. 3/22/07

Ps. People don't think that abuse is a good thing, its not! If you or someone you know is being abused or has drunk parents, or spouses help them… believe me they need it and no one dissevers to go though any of that when we can help them.

The song 'Oh Mother' inspired this story.

Artist: Christina Aguilera

Album: Back to Basics.Disk 1

A wonderful artist, powerful voice and amazing person. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song that I used in my story, all credit goes to Christina Aguilera and Jive Records 11:30 End


End file.
